milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Party of Peril
"Party of Peril" is the seventh episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 26, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule Milo has never had a birthday party due to Murphy's Law, but Zack and Melissa decide to change that, throwing him the biggest surprise party ever along with Milo's family and classmates. Plot Upon being invited to Milo's upcoming birthday party and learning that it has for years consisted solely of Milo, his family, and Melissa, Zack questions why they can't arrange a larger scale party for their friend. After talking it over with Brigette and Martin Murphy, the pair agree to hold it at a go-kart track for safety and insurance purposes. They then go about the process of inviting various classmates, with Melissa convincing Amanda to serve as the party planner. Melissa also convinces Milo to go pick up a package and then deliver it to the party site, alerting Elliot Decker so that he delays Milo's efforts. Between the Murphys and the students, the go-kart track is soon prepared, and the party begins once Milo arrives. While Murphy's Law does come into effect, various precautions taken prevent anything from going catastrophically wrong. Diogee gets into the cake and ice cream, but Milo is not upset, as he has finally had a real birthday party for the first time in years. An accident then causes an explosion of cake and ice cream that lands on the party, to Milo's delight, before the guests are forced to flee from a duck attack. Transcript Song *Mister Go (I've Gotta Go) Gallery "|Screenshot (3969).png}} Notes International Airings *January 17, 2017 (Spain) *February 4, 2017 (Latin America) *February 16, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *February 24, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *May 21, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 5, 2017 (Israel) Allusions *In the hallway, an image of a boy eating chocolate cake is visible. It may be a reference to the Roald Dahl book Matilda. Trivia *The Pistachio Protectors can be seen in the background chasing a flaming pistachio cart when Milo is biking just before he meets Elliot. *This is the first episode where Milo's parents take prominent roles * The song "Mister Go (I've Gotta Go)" was originally from the band Keep Left, a semi-active wonky rock band that Dan Povenmire collaborates in. A full version can be heard here. * The student that expressed a fear of Amanda obviously eventually found the courage to leave his bush as he is later seen waiting for Milo's birthday cake, standing next to Amanda no less. *This is the first episode where a character's birthday is celebrated, in this case, Milo, not counting the flashback of Sara's birthday in "The Doctor Zone Files". *Mort's House is seen for the first time. *The original air date for this episode is October 24, one day after Weird Al's own birthday. *This and "Smooth Opera-tor" are the first episodes of the series to premiere on the main Disney Channel before airing on Disney XD. Running Gags * Duck Attacks are frequently referenced throughout the episode. * Many characters say, "What's the worst that could happen?" Errors *When Milo enters in the go-kart field, the pack behind his bike disappears, to re-appear a few seconds later. *In 1 shot Chad is wearing his bungee suit watching the go-kart race. *In 2 shots of the Go-kart track in a bird's eye view, the track changes. *The ice cream and cake or colors are in different positions on 3 shots of Melissa, Mort, Natalie and Zack, 2 shots on Chad, Joni and other students. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Hallway ***Multiple Rooms **Bungee Jumping Location **Underwater (possibly in Danville) **Murphy Residence **Mort's House **Play Park Go-Cart Fun Track Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood, Kris *Kate Micucci as Sara Murphy *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Diedrich Bader as Martin *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Christian Slater as Elliot Decker *Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni *Bob Bowen as Trucker Ted *Dan Povenmire as One-Armed Willie ; *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Vinnie Dakota *Balthazar Cavendish *Mr. Chase *Lydia References pl:Party of Peril vi:Party of Peril Category:P